Eyeless Jack
Deelonderwerp Algemene informatie Ik schrijf Creepypasta's voor de wiki. Creepypasta's zijn korte horror verhalen die kort of lang kunnen zijn en van héél eng naar een beetje eng. Laten we maar beginnen Het verhaal Mitch is 27 jaar. Hij is bij zijn broer ingetrokken omdat hij geldproblemen had en de huur van zijn eigen huis niet meer kon betalen. Zijn broer, Edwin, is 19 jaar oud. Edwin vond het niet erg dat hij bij hem introk want ze hadden elkaar al ruim 10 jaar niet meer gezien. Beide broers waren daarom enthousiast. Mitch was uitgeput van de verhuizing en viel al snel in slaap. De eerste week merke hij niet veel vreemds en sliep hij lekker door. Maar toen de verhuizing eenmaal klaar was en alles in het huis netjes op zijn plaats stond gebeurde er rare dingen... Mitch werd standaard elke nacht om 1 uur wakker, van geritsel buiten zijn kamer. Hij dacht dat het maar een wasbeer was, of en verdwaalde kat van de buren, dus schonk hij er niet al te veel aandacht aan en probeert hij verder te slapen. De volgende ochtend vertelde hij het aan zijn broer, en aangezien zijn kamer naast die van hem zit, hij het ook gehoord heeft. Hij vond ook dat het een één of ander beest was en ze gingen verder met hun dagelijkse bezigheden. Maar de volgende nacht was anders. Mitch werd wederom wakker om 1 uur alleen van een geluid, hij meende zijn raam open horen te gaan en er iets met een doffe klap naar binnen stapte. Hij schrok overeind en keek om zich heen in de duisternis. Het duurde even voor zijn kamer in focus was. Hij keek om zich heen. Hmmm.... niets te zien, dacht hij. Mitch besloot dat hij het zich maar verbeeld had en ging weer verder slapen. De volgende ochtend liet Edwin zijn koffiekop vallen, toen Mitch binnen zag komen lopen. Hij duwde hem naar de dichtstbij zijnde spiegel en Mitch schrok. Langzaam gingen zijn handen naar zijn gezicht. Er zat een lange snee over zijn linkerwang heen. Het zag er slecht uit en ze besloten naar het ziekenhuis te gaan om het te laten hechten. Eenmaal aangekomen bij het ziekenhuis kreeg Mitch een complete bodyscan, zodat ze er zeker van waren dat hij geen ander letsel had. Na het onderzoek kwam de dokter binnen met een spierwit gezicht. Hij kwam aan Mitch zijn bed staan en trok zijn shirt omhoog... Mitch zijn ogen werden groot... Hij zag aan de zijkant van zijn lichaam een lange snee, die half dicht genaaid was... Hoe heeft hij het niet kunnen voelen? De dokter bevestigde een van zijn ernstigste vermoedens; 'Je bent 1 van je nieren kwijt' zei de dokter. 'Het lijkt alsof je nier met iets scherps uit je lichaam is gesneden, en provosorisch gedicht is met naald en draad. Ik heb geen idee hoe dit heeft kunnen gebeuren' zei hij. Na een nacht mocht Mitch alweer uit het ziekenhuis. De politie deed onderzoek naar de zaak maar ze verwachtten niet dat degene die mijn nier gestolen had, terug zou komen. De verzekerden mij dat ik veilig naar huis kon gaan, en hadden belooft om 's nachts nog een keer langs te rijden, gewoon voor de zekerheid. Mitch dacht erover naar een hotel te gaan maar aangezien de geldnood die hij had ging hij toch maar naar huis. 's Nachts kwam hij maar moeilijk in slaap. Toen hij eenmaal sliep werd hij al snel gewekt door een vreselijk aanzicht. Hij stond oog in oog met een persoon die een donkerblauw masker droeg, zonder neus of mond. Alleen twee lege oogkassen, waar ooit ogen gezeten moesten hebben. Ook droop er een vreemd zwart spul uit de kassen, dat op de grond neer kwam. Snel pakte Mitch zijn telefoon en maakte deze foto: thumb Nadat hij de foto had genomen, ging de persoon in de aanval. Hij sprong op Mitch en klauwde naar zijn borst. Mitch gaf hem een flinke klap op zijn masker en er brak een stukje af waardoor je wittige huid kon zien waar bloed en zwart spul over heen droop. Verstomd door de klap verslapte de greep van de persoon op Mitch, en die greep zijn kans. Hij rolde onder de gemaskerde persoon vandaan en holde naar buiten waar hij de politie belde. Mitch werd naar het ziekenhuis gebracht en kreeg anti-shock medicijnen. Vlak nadat hij de politie had gebeld was hij bewusteloos geraakt. Hij maakte zich zorgen over zijn broer. Hij was alleen geweest met Het Ding dat hem aanviel. Hij zou zijn broer toch niets hebben gedaan? Jammer genoeg kwam de politie binnen met een vervelend bericht; Mitch zijn broer was aangevallen door iets en heeft het niet overleeft. Zijn rechterlong, hart, nieren en mild zijn weggehaald door degene die hem aanviel. Mitch zei dat hij een foto had maar dat zijn mobiel nog thuis lag. Hij werd naar huis gebracht met een volledig S.W.A.T. team en rende snel naar boven. Toen hij langs de kamer van zijn broer liep zag hij hem daar liggen, met een deken over hem heen, doordrenkt met bloed. Snel liep hij door. In zijn kamer stond hij ergens op. Hij wist niet wat het was en nam het mee in zijn achterzak. Hij pakte snel zijn mobiel en rende terug naar de politie truck. Eenmaal aangekomen keek hij wat hij net had meegenomen. Zijn maag draaide om toen hij zijn eigen nier, half aangevreten in zijn hand zag liggen. In zijn nier stond dit gekerfd; "Ik kom terug"... Dit was het verhaal. Misschien was het een leuk idee om een aparte pagina te maken over weetjes over de Creepypasta's die ik vertel. Laat het me weten! Ik hoop dat jullie mijn verhaal lekker spannend vonden x3 Categorie:Dondersteens Horrorverhalen Categorie:Dondersteen Categorie:Dondersteen: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Horrorverhalen Categorie:Standalone Categorie:Boekenbundel Categorie:Voltooid